Esa pieza de metal (Boruto x Sarada)
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Sarada necesita una respuesta, y no descansará hasta que obtenga una.


Salto, salto y salto.

El último paso para aterrizar en el tejado le fue dificultoso dado que su pierna izquierda aun le seguía doliendo, haciéndole pensar que haber pasado por ahí era una malísima idea.

Pero no, en vez de eso recibió ese dolor como un castigo autoimpuesto. Él tenía la culpa.

Como planeo esa misma tarde, se acercó a una ventana que dejo abierta a escondidas, entrando en aquel recinto envuelto en la oscuridad. Como un verdadero ninja.

Evadió con cautela a cada uno de los guardias y enfermeras que caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, pero asustando a unos cuantos al parecerles un inquieto fantasma.

Luego de intensos dos minutos, al fin llego a la habitación 42, dudando de abrir la puerta aun cuando su mano ya estaba en el pomo.

"Mi culpa"

El pensamiento recorrió su mente y cargado con más fortaleza se dignó en entrar a aquella habitación que le provocaba miedo.

La negrura de la noche cubría buena parte de ese lugar, aunque grácilmente la luz lunar entraba haciendo brillar algunos objetos lizos. Los floreros bien pulidos que albergaban tulipanes y rosas, los empaques de papitas de papel laminado, y aquellos únicos anteojos carmesíes que descansaban en el velador a un lado de su cama.

Era curioso ver como el semblante sereno de Sarada Uchiha permanecía igual aunque estuviese durmiendo, aunque el hecho de cerrar los ojos y que no lo estuviera regañando, le daba cierto toque encantador del cual no despegaba la mirada.

Sus puños se tensaron mientras daba temblorosos pasos acercándose a aquella cama, para cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella su cuerpo se detuvo de repente. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban tan blancos como el hueso, y con una mirada de coraje al piso recordándolo todo, su sangre volvió a hervir de ira.

Verla asi había hecho que una parte de si se rompiera, la habilidad de la cual siempre estuvo orgulloso se esfumo, dejando tras de sí solo cenizas de su voluntad de protegerla.

Se lo había prometido una vez y había fallado estrepitosamente en el primer intento.

"Mi culpa"

Urashiki no era como los otros, escondido detrás de esa facha relajada se escondía un monstruo que disfrutaba con el dolor y el lamento de los seres mortales.

Lo hizo con sus amigos, con la gente de su aldea; había lastimado a todos sus seres queridos. Y lo peor de todo, la había lastimado a ella.

La huida de ese Ōtsutsuki fue por diversión, se fue para que las heridas de las personas empezaran a sanar, para volver y provocar mas daño del que había hecho. Eso Boruto lo sabía muy bien.

Por eso había tomado esa decisión.

–Lo siento –dijo, llevando una mano a su mejilla, pero deteniéndose en el camino por miedo a despertarla.

Lanzando un suspiro de ironía alejo sus manos, aseguro su mochila y se deslizo por la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

.

La necesidad de personal en la aldea tenia consecuencias. La puerta principal estaba ahora desprotegida, aunque lógicamente cerrada a cal y canto. Pero esta seguridad tenía una falencia que un civil no podía utilizar.

Le fue fácil subir hasta la cima de la muralla, tampoco le daría mucha tarea el saltar para llegar abajo. Pero al acercarse a la orilla dispuesto a dejarse caer, la fuerza de voluntad de la que se cargó desapareció instantáneamente.

Una corriente de aire recorrió su columna subiéndole desde los pies hasta la nuca; reconocía ese sentimiento, era uno el cual se había negado a aceptar muchas veces. Tenía miedo a equivocarse.

En sus antiguos combates estaba siempre lleno de determinación, haciendo cosas temerarias en las cuales peligraba su vida o la vida de los demás. Gracias a su padre y su propia enseñanza él desarrollo el sentido de siempre enfrentar los miedos, de darle lucha a los peligros. A nunca rendirse.

Lastimosamente, no todas las batallas pueden ganarse.

¿Cómo iba él a luchar contra una fuerza tan descomunal? ¿De dónde sacaría el poder para vencer a todas las amenazas que atacarían a su ciudad en el futuro? ¿Cómo protegería a los demás si ni siquiera podía protegerse a sí mismo?

Viro su vista a su lastimada aldea, las heridas empezaban a sanarse, pero el daño en el futuro seria mucho peor. Sí, todo sería mucho peor si él se quedaba ahí.

Junto las piezas y llego a la conclusión de que ese monstruo lo buscaba a él. Esa era la razón de que lo dejara vivo, tenía obvias intenciones de hacerlo sufrir mucho hasta el momento en que se decidiese quitarle la vida, cosa que intentaría que se prolongase mucho tiempo.

Al mirar los tejados verdeclaro del hospital la determinación volvió a llenar su corazón. Mientras él estuviese lejos, Urashiki lo perseguiría, y todos estarían seguros.

"Todos estarán seguros"

Volteo con firmeza dispuesto a saltar, pero, como antes, un minúsculo golpecito en su hombro interrumpió su acción.

En una mezcla de ira y rabia la muchacha que se encontraba a unos pasos ante él se sacó la restante zapatilla de hospital, preparo su brazo y la arrojo a la frente del rubio que no se inmuto por el mínimo daño del objeto de goma.

–Sarada…

Con la bata y la ropa de hospital ondeando por el viento, la delicada silueta de Sarada se tambaleo con erráticos pasos hacia adelante, presionando el puño cargado de molestia que siempre la caracterizaba y que hacia cada vez que él la sacaba de quicio.

–Entonces, tú también te vas.

–Estas herida, no deberías ni haber salido del hospit.

–¡Cállate idiota! ¡¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?!

El labio le tembló, pero logro articular palabra para no mostrarle que se había preguntado lo mismo.

–Eso no te concierne.

–¡Claro que me concierne! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Todo lo que haga alguien de mi equipo me concierne! Todo lo que alguien haga dentro de la aldea me concierne, porque de eso se encarga el Hokage.

Una sonrisa deprimida adorno los labios del rubio; era la misma respuesta que él le había dado hace ya buen tiempo.

–Aun no eres Hokage… Por tanto, no tienes autoridad para detenerme. Lo siento Sarada~, pero esta decisión ya está tomada –al terminar su frase se acercó al borde de la muralla y, con las manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada se dejó caer al vacío desapareciendo de su vista.

–¡Alto!

.

Correr era un poco menos doloroso que saltar de árbol en árbol, aunque su pierna continuaba dándole dolores a cada paso que daba.

El sonido de las hojas siendo aplastadas a sus pasos acompañaba al ruido de los insectos a esa hora de la madrugada, el arroyo se oía más y más lejos a cada paso que daba y las enormes torres de su ciudad se volvían más diminutas.

Con sus sentidos alerta desvió su cabeza a un lado, esquivando por los pelos una pequeña piedra que le pasó rozando una oreja. Se detuvo dando la espalda a quien se la había arrojado.

El pecho de Sarada respiraba agitado, sus pies descalzos estaban manchados y en su mano derecha portaba una otra diminuta piedra la cual estaba usando como arma.

–No te dejare partir… No te… hasta que… ¿Por qué?

Con el cabizbajo las dudas volvieron a asaltarlo, analizo todo y se quedó sin ninguna respuesta.

–¿Por qué? –gritó arrojando otra piedra el cual Boruto esquivo con facilidad.

–No tiene sentido que te lo diga, de todas formas tend-

–¡Gah!

En un arrebato de ira, Sarada se arrojó a intentar golpearlo, pero las ramas traicioneras a su paso le hicieron tropezar. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de tocar el suelo, los brazos del joven que tenía al frente evitaron su caída.

Pero este amable gesto no sirvió de nada, aun con los brazos debilitados ella empezó a golpear el pecho del rubio con una insignificante fuerza.

–Te iras, te iras, te iras… –sus frágiles puños reducían intensidad, en cambio unos ligeros sollozos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, mientras escondía el rostro entre la chaqueta que tenía frente a ella–. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué Boruto idiota!? ¿¡Por qué tienes que abandonarme como lo hizo papa!? ¿¡Qué no me habías prometido que me protegerías hasta que me convirtiera en Hokage!? ¿¡Por qué ahora decides irte de la aldea!?

Cual puñales atravesando su carne, las preguntas perforaron directamente en su corazón, llenándolo de dudas que se había propuesto antes dejar atrás.

¿Por qué solo con ella llegaba a ser tan vulnerable?

–Torpe... tonto... idiota... siempre fuiste un...

Fue irónico que las palabras de la chica que tenía frente a él debían lastimarlo, tuvo un efecto contrario porque empezaron a formar lo que temía sentir. Y aunque en otro momento se hubiera negado a aceptarlo, un desliz provocado por voluntad propia hizo que lo dijera en voz alta.

–Es por ti sabes...

El ambiente se silenció de repente congelando el cuerpo de la joven que se detuvo cuando estaba aferrada a las solapas de aquella chaqueta negra. Trató de hablar intentando reclamarle algo, pero ni una frase salía de aquellos labios temblorosos.

–Eres... eres un maldito egoísta... –el susurro apenas alcanzo sus oídos.

Él sabía que era muy lista; que en ese instante de silencio había entendido la razón de su huida, de lo que aquellas cuatro palabras significaban. De la razón de dejarla.

–Dices eso solo para que te deje ir ¿verdad? –con la mayor delicadeza del mundo ambos cayeron envueltos en un abrazo fraternal, uno que transmitía su terquedad mutua que empezaba a desaparecer.

Boruto se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, demasiado importante; tanto que a veces le asustaba el depender de él en momentos no solo de combate, sino también en situaciones ordinarias. Se preguntaba qué es lo que le gustaría comer cuando cocinaba con su madre, se preguntaba dónde estaría cuando solía salir con Chouchou, le era inevitable pensar en él cuando estaba lejos.

Aquellas últimas palabras habían aclarado muchas cosas, cosas que sospechaba desde hace tiempo pero que un reticente orgullo evitaba aceptar. Y decirlo en un momento así era jugar sucio.

–Sarada yo-

–Cállate por favor –aquella interrupción no fue casual, evitó que continuara diciendo las palabras que aclaraban todos sus sentimientos. Si él terminaba de decirlas, estaba segura que nunca lo dejaría ir–. Mitsuki se pondrá triste… Shikadai se enojara mucho contigo, Denki se deprimirá, Inoujin no tendrá compañero de juegos… Tu familia estará muy triste y- y- eres un egoista Boruto, porque incluso yo te extrañare.

Frotando con sutileza su cabello escarlata, el rubio soltó una risilla, pensando que Sarada estaba exagerando como siempre.

–Y yo extrañaré nuestras peleas.

Sarada no pudo evitar sonreir aun escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del joven.

El ambiente se llenó de silencio nuevamente, y no sintieron el paso del tiempo. Tal vez ambos tenían miedo de soltarse intentando pasar la página de una novela de suspenso, cargados del miedo que supondría esta nueva etapa.

Al final, el rubio empujo levemente los hombros de la kunoichi quebrando su contacto. La muchacha se limpió la nariz aun evitando mirarle a los ojos, desviando la vista al suelo y quedándose sin palabras.

Iba a darle un último discurso, pero cuando levanto su vista para confrontarlo un suave hilo metálico le paso por la cabeza; la fría cadenita envolvió su cuello y el objeto emitió un brillo al asomarse a verlo.

–Tengo este collar desde mi nacimiento, nunca me lo he quitado y es la primer cosa que he considerado mío –el rubio froto su cuello con vergüenza–. Dices que soy egoísta y tienes razón, lo soy. Por eso te dejo prestado esto, porque un día tengo que volver a por él, porque es mío. Esto solo será un préstamo temporal…

Frotando la textura liza, Sarada intercambio una mirada confusa con el joven frente a él, brindando al final una sonrisa. Él la ayudo a levantarse sosteniéndola de la mano, y cuando sus dedos ya iban a separarse ella lo aferro con más fuerza.

–Vuelve –dijo con una resquebrajada voz.

Boruto dio una de sus típicas sonrisas de superioridad.

–Cuida bien la aldea Sarada –se giró para continuar su carrera alejándose más de la ciudad que lo vio nacer, de la familia que admiraba. De la chica que amaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol se metían entre las hojas de los árboles, haciendo brillar las hojas, las flores a su alrededor y aquel pequeño collar.

A simple vista era algo simple, un hilo de hierro soldado a un cilindro de su mismo diámetro, un objeto frio, y nada elegante con forma de tornillo.

Pero para Sarada no era asi, aquel torpe pedazo de hierro no era solo una pieza de bisutería mal hecha. Era una promesa, una promesa muy importante que Boruto le hizo a ella, en la noche en que acepto sus sentimientos.

Una promesa que él tenía que cumplir.


End file.
